


ART: A Passage to Italy

by ArcadianMaggie, Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: College sweethearts while at Cambridge University, Merlin is in the Department of English studying the works of E.M. Forster. Arthur is studying economics, readying himself to take his place at Pendragon Holdings. After a bitter breakup, Arthur travels to Rome on business. When he isn't consumed with work, the setting invariably elicits thoughts of a happier time when he and Merlin were still together. Everywhere he looks, he sees Merlin, even in the faces of Bernini's angels on the Ponte Sant'Angelo. Are they truly over or can they somehow still find their happy ending?





	ART: A Passage to Italy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Passage to Italy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962728) by [ArcadianMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie), [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18). 



> Artist's notes:  
> I am so lucky to have had my art chosen by ArcadianMaggie - her writing is just so beautiful and moving and brilliant. She writes our boys so perfectly *cries happy tears* Thank you, Maggie, thank you, for making me fall in love with our boys all over again. And for making me cry like a waterfall. <3
> 
> Hope we can work together again some day <3
> 
> Apologies, again, for the lack of consistency in the art. It's a mixture of everything, because my art is terribly fickle. I gotta draw what it tells me to draw. One day I will force it into line.
> 
> Thank you to the mods of Merlin Reverse. I love that this Merlin fest continued, as an artist I am very grateful indeed :))
> 
> Merls

         

 

                

 

 

 

                

 

 

 

                  

 

 

 

                  

 

 

 

                 

 

 

 

                 

 

 

 

                 

          

 

 

                

 

 

 

                

 

 

 

                

 

 

 

                

 

 

 

               

                


End file.
